


A Brief Reprieve

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marwen knows when it's time to do a little more than usual bodyguard duties. But then, Hani and Roger are a rather special case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Reprieve

Marwen knows when it's time to do a little more than usual bodyguard duties. But then, Hani and Roger are a rather special case.

As are the kids.

Sure, this was planned as a day out for all of them, but the way Hani's looking at Roger? It's only a matter of time before they end up embarrassing themselves in public; not that he can blame them. He's sure things have been less than ... private, as of late. Ever since Evelyn figured out how door handles worked, there hasn't been a room safe from her prying eyes.

Besides. At least here, he'll know exactly which corner Hani and Roger have hidden themselves in, and he can set one of his men at the intersection.

He takes the youngest from Roger, who gives him a surprised but grateful look. "I'll take them for a while," he says. "Bribe them with ice cream."

Roger's smile is positively radiant.

Hani's is simply predatory.

"Don't get used to this," he says as they turn away. Looks down at three sets of eyes.

"Right," he says. "I said something about ice cream, didn't I?"


End file.
